Finding her Peace
by thatsfunkiii22
Summary: What happens when the person who means the most to you is the one person you cant have.


She was waiting. Always waiting. Waiting for him to come back, come home to her. They were keeping her there; they didn't understand that he was coming back. They tried to tell her lies; she knew they weren't true, they couldn't be. The sun was beating down on her skin, it was cleansing in a way. The soft grass underneath her soothed her, aiding her in comfort while she waited. She was always waiting for him.

Then she heard it; his calm soothing voice. She sprung up immediately, her eyes searching until they rested at the border to the trees that lined her confinement. A beautiful smile graced her face as he walked towards her. With each step his bright blue, striking eyes became more and more visible. She knew he would be there. He always kept his promises…always.

"I missed you", she said as he finally reached her, sitting down. "They said you were gone, but I knew they were lying". She moved to hug him, but he moved away. She frowned in confusion, hurt visible in her eyes.

"You can't touch me Gabriella" he said, answering her unspoken question.

What was he talking about? He was finally back. She didn't understand. "Why?" she asked him softly. Then she realized that she didn't care. She would cherish the time she had with him; she would take what she could get.

"Nobody believed me. They said you were gone." She spoke. "Where did you go?" she asked him, her voice little and soft.

He looked down, his glorious eyes disappearing from her view. He seemed to contemplate something, then spoke, "I never left" his eyes connecting with hers again, "I've always been with you".

She frowned. He left, and she knew he did, because he wasn't there when the one thing she needed…was the one thing that was gone. "No. You left, but you're back now, and you're going to take me away from this place" she said hopefully, silently pleading.

He shook his head, "I can't do that Brie" he said sadly.

Why? Why couldn't he just take her away? He was all she had ever needed, and he was here now. She wanted to be with him, just with him, not the people who said they were her friends. They weren't her friends; they didn't know how she felt, they would never understand. All they told her were lies; big, painful, hurtful lies.

He seemed to sense her pain, confusion and turmoil. "Where I am, you can't go yet. I kept my promise, I didn't leave you, I would never leave you, not completely. I'll always be in your heart." He explained.

As the sun's rays began to disappear, she knew he had to leave. She wanted to tell him to stay, she just got him back and she wasn't letting go that easily…not again. Again, he sensed her feelings. He said that he had to go but he would be back, he promised. She was hesitant at first, eyes filling with tears; would he be back? He said that last time and he broke his promise, could she really trust him again? She looked into his eyes, familiar and comforting; _they_ could never lie to her. She believed him; after all did he really break his first promise? He was here, he had come back. She smiled sadly and nodded. A smile graced his face, and then she blinked and he had disappeared. But this time the promise of his return was there instead of heartbreak.

* * *

Minutes had passed, hours, days…a week; she was making her way outside to the garden. He had visited her every day at exactly this time; never a second late. Which is why when she could see no sign of him, she frowned, the worst possible scenarios playing through her head.

"Miss me?" his voice echoed through the forest as he walked out from the trees that kept her here, imprisoned against her will.

She smiled, "You're late." She told him as he walked closer, each step making her smile wider.

He shook his head, a faint smile playing on his lips; "No" he said "I was here".

He hadn't explained everything, he didn't have to. She believed him. He was here now and that was all that mattered, everything was ok. Then she saw it, his eyes… they weren't their usual bright blue; they were clouded and sad, something was wrong. She voiced her worry but he shrugged it off and told her everything was ok. She let it go; knowing deep down that something was bothering him, but decided that him being there now was all that really mattered. They sat down on the soft grass; it was the one good thing about this _place_… but it wasn't enough. How could grass _ever_ be enough to compensate for being trapped, confined and held against your will? She didn't need _their_ 'help'. Couldn't they see him? He was right there, right in front of their eyes! And yet, nobody believed her. But she held strong to her belief, he was there…he had to be. He was all she had left.

* * *

A man looked out of the big glass window, watching the woman interact with somebody who wasn't there; who could never come back. He came there once a week, sometimes twice, watching her and praying that she would get better. Come to terms with _his_ death. _His_ name was _Troy_ and Troy was his best friend. Troy had died six months ago in a terrible car crash, one that had destroyed more than just his own life. Troy's _wife_, the woman the man was looking at now couldn't cope with the loss. She refused to believe that Troy was really gone, that he wasn't coming back. He flashed back to her darkest point…

_He walked into the house, the house that used to be so happy and full of life. He used to love walking into it; he had so many happy memories in that house. Now all it brought him were the painful memories of what used to be. He saw her in the kitchen making dinner; he could tell that something was wrong. "What are you doing?" he asked her softly. _

_She looked slightly frazzled, "I'm making dinner. Troy will be home soon." She spoke._

_The man looked at her shocked, Troy was dead…gone. Something was very wrong. He approached her being cautious and gentle, "Gabriella, Troy isn't coming home…he's gone." He said._

_She stopped what she was doing and became tense. Her breathing hitched as she just stood there, the knife in her hand half-way through slicing a tomato. She seemed to contemplate something and then continued her work. "John, don't say things like that" she replied, "It's not funny". John just stood there in shock._

_When he recovered he grabbed the knife out of her hand, "Gabriella" he said now standing in front of her, "Troy is gone and he's not coming back."_

_Her eyes narrowed in anger and pain was shown in her eyes. "No! He's coming back, he promised! He said he would never leave me, he _can't_ leave me! Why would he do that? How could he just go?!" she broke down falling limp into Johns arms; crying so hard that she thought she would never stop. It was then that he realized she needed help; help he couldn't give her._

_Within a week she was in a mental institution._

She had blocked out all of her friends, especially him. But he still came, every week, to see how she was. It hurt him that he had failed to keep his promise to Troy, a promise to protect Gabriella. "How is she?" he asked the doctor standing beside him.

The doctor sighed, "Not that good. We started making some progress but last week she started going outside. She is determined that he is there, she goes out every day to 'talk' to him." He answered.

John sighed, it pained him to see her like this; "Is there anything you can do about it?" he asked.

The doctor took a long look out the window, "We can keep her locked inside, drill into her mind that he's gone and force her to believe it. But I don't recommend that approach." He said.

John thought about it, it was his choice. It was his money that paid for Gabriella to be treated here and it was his love for her that he realized that she needed help. And now, jealousy would be the root of his next decision. Jealousy that Gabriella had always loved Troy, that even though Troy was gone; he wasn't. And jealousy that he could never have the one thing he wanted more than anything else.

* * *

Gabriella looked at Troy; she could see in his eyes that something was wrong. She couldn't ignore it any longer. She had to know, "Troy…" she said softly their eyes connecting as he looked at her. He looked sad, torn…broken. Suddenly, although it was unspoken, she understood the reason for his sorrow; it all made sense. As she looked down she felt a huge lump in her throat and fought back the tears that were threatening to fall. "Y-you're not coming back…are you?" she asked him stuttering, her voice breaking. A tear slid down her cheek as she looked back at him. Silently pleading, hoping against all odds that she was wrong. He looked away from her and that was all she needed, to know that her suspicions were correct. An uncontrollable sob swept through her body.

"I'm sorry" he finally spoke, "So, so sorry."

Her heart was in agony, she had finally gotten him back just to lose him all over again. This was _not_ fair. This was _not _supposed to happen. Suddenly hurt turned to anger and she stood. She had questions and he was the only one with the answers. She couldn't take it anymore. She let out an ear-piercing scream, all her anger, hurt and frustration finally finding release.

* * *

He had made his decision, "Do it" he said. If this was the only way to get Gabriella back he was willing to do it.

The doctor gave him an un-approving look, "I really don't recommend this form of treatment. We could ruin what little progress we've made. There are other ways to go about this, better ways." He said.

John shook his head, his mind made up "Nothing fast enough. I need her better as soon as possible." He said stubbornly. "And I do _not_ make large donations to this place for your 'recommendation', ok? I do it so Gabriella has the best treatment possible. Does this look like the _best_ to you?" he asked his voice hard as he gestured to Gabriella through the window.

The doctor was about to reply when they both heard an ear-piercing scream. They shared a look as they heard Gabriella yelling at something neither could see.

This made John madder "See? Look what you've done!" he yelled. As they watched Gabriella they saw her punching at something invisible to their eyes.

* * *

She fell to the ground, exhausted. She had yelled at him, hit him and let all her emotions out. Now, it was time for some answers. "Please" she asked desperately, "Why did you leave me? Why did you come back? Are you even really here?" She was exhausted, tired and just wanted the truth; for once…the truth.

He crouched down next to her, "I'm sorry" he said.

"Stop saying you're sorry!" she screamed at him.

He nodded, looking away into the distance. "It was an accident, a terrible accident. Nobody meant for it to happen, it was nobody's choice…but I am so sorry for leaving you. And I can't answer your last questions; only you can. _You_ brought me back Brie, maybe you're finally ready to say goodbye." He looked at her again, eyes returning to their normal colour…his task done.

* * *

John looked at the doctor, "Enough" he said. "Go bring her back here" the doctor didn't respond, "NOW!" John yelled. Scared, the doctor got out his walkie-talkie and told the guards to bring Gabriella back inside.

* * *

She shook her head; she would never be able to say goodbye, not completely. She pleaded for him to stay but deep down she knew it was useless. The inevitable was going to happen…it _needed_ to.

"Where I'm going, you can't come; not yet." He responded to her cries to take her with him. He let out a shaky breath, "I'm gone Brie, but don't let your life go with me" he said.

She gulped, the lump in her throat throbbing. How could she live if he _was_ her life and he was gone? She didn't say anything, she couldn't find her voice; both knowing their time together was quickly running out.

"I have to go" he spoke, finally breaking their silence.

She looked at him, eyes wide, fear sweeping through her body.

"My time with you is up, but you will always have a part of me." He placed his hand over his heart patting his chest lightly, "My heart."

Tears streamed down her cheeks uncontrollably.

He stood, "Goodbye Gabriella" he said.

She was about to respond, beg him to stay one final time; but just as quickly as he appeared, he was gone again…for good. This time an echoing promise left behind, '_I'm watching over you_'.

A heart-wrenching sob escaped her mouth as she broke down, hitting the soft grass repeatedly with punches from her fists. A numb, empty feeling ran through her body as realization hit her…he was gone.

She heard heavy footsteps and her head shot up. Her vision blurred by her tears, she wiped them furiously desperately wanting to see what was happening. She felt herself being lifted, "NO!" she screamed, struggling, kicking…punching. It was no use. She felt something plunge into her arm and a cool sensation ran through her body as everything went black.

* * *

He was gone; he wasn't coming back. No, the only way to be with him again was to go to him. She had thought about this long and hard and had come to a conclusion. She would never know if who she saw in the garden was actually Troy. But she knew that those precious moments she had with what she thought was him, she wouldn't trade for anything. When she had woken up from the blackness, she was interrogated with questions. She was told that what she saw wasn't really there. They treated her like a child, like she would break at any moment. But she knew something they didn't. She wasn't going to be there tomorrow. She had planned everything to the last detail; it had to be executed perfectly. She stood from the _bed_ they had given her, and looked out the air-tight, sealed and barred window. The stars were beautiful tonight. She tore her eyes away and went to the little sink that was placed in her room. She opened the cabinet and reached in to grab the glass bottle that had her medication in it. _'At least it will be useful now' _she thought. She looked at the bottle, knowing that what she was about to do would hurt a lot of people, but she _needed_ to be with him. Her arm rose and she threw the medicine bottle into the sink with as much force as she could muster and saw it shatter. It was loud and she knew she only has a precious few seconds to perform her task. She found a large and sharp piece of glass and outstretched her arm; the glass positioned above her wrist. This was it, the moment she would finally be free.

* * *

He had been so stupid, so selfish. What had he done? This was all his entire fault. Gabriella was lying on a hospital bed practically unconscious, blood pouring out of her body. She looked at him; her eyes looked dead, her face pale and lifeless.

"What do you want to do?" the doctor asked him.

He gave the doctor a confused look, "What?" he asked.

"Do we help her or let her be?" the doctor shifted his eyes from Gabriella to John, his eyes boring into John's.

He was shocked. _What sort of question was that_? Then he looked at Gabriella to see her looking at him. Her eyes pleading, begging him to let her finish what she started. He looked away, finding the scene too painful. He knew what he had to do, and it hurt like nothing before. But, for once, he would do what she wanted; he would let her find her peace. He nodded sadly, "Let her be". His voice broke as tears trailed down his face. He saw relief flash through her eyes.

As he sat with her during her final few minutes on this earth, he knew he had made the right choice. Her lips were curved into a small smile...she was happy. And although it hurt him that she was gone, knowing _that_ helped him.

* * *

Everything was white; a white, empty room and she was standing in the middle of it. She looked around, seeing that she was alone. Then she saw him, walking towards her, he had a grin on his face. When he got near her he outstretched his hand, and she took it. He led her back to where he was originally walking from, and she gasped, it was like she was being enveloped into a giant white light, light was all around her, it was beautiful. As they walked further and further, her past became further and further away. All her previous problems having no meaning anymore, all being washed away, cleansed by the light.

Her sorrow was _finally_ over.

Her waiting was _finally_ over.

_Finally...she had found her peace._


End file.
